


tears

by spacekuroo



Series: days filled with love [4]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to put here, Miscarriages, fiances i think, i'll get better i promise, um college couple?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day four - hug/touch</p><p>tears are shedded as she finds out that their child is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tears

There she was, crying on top of their bed. She was up against the bed crying, with her head on her knees.

 

He leaned against doorframe of their bedroom. He couldn’t move a muscle to help her because it was partially his fault. It took two to create a child and it was mostly painful to his girlfriend, in reality his fiancé, cry about their child who was no longer with them.

 

Slowly walking over to her, he sat on the bed looking at her. In return, he received her stare with tear stained cheeks. She jumped into his arms. He held her in his arms for what seemed like an hour but really was ten minutes. He kissed the crown of her head and froze when he heard her mumble: “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

He couldn’t stand it any longer. He lost it and broke down. “It is not your fault. It’s not any of our faults, because this may be a sign telling us that we weren’t ready and we should try after we get married.”

 

She felt his tears drop on her head and let him cry as he did with her just a while ago. While his hugs felt warm and could always make her feel better, she decided to break the silence and ask: “Can we try again, Kou?” she asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

 

“Sure, anything for you. We can try as many times as you want. But we’ll try later.”

 

_ I’ll try as many times as you want, Futaba. I’ll always be willing to try for a child with you. _


End file.
